


Karaoke Mishap

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [11]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Ja’far can’t sing karaoke, Karaoke, Music, Singing, but neither can i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many didn’t know Vittel could sing well, Mahad knew.Week 17: Music
Series: WW drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Karaoke Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Mahad, Vittel and Ja’far best bros.

Mahad didn’t know what mess he had arrived in.

He had heard the music, strong instruments and a rapid beat done by clapping. But what caught his eye (or ear rather) was the music.

It was awful.

He had walked into the room, and Ja’far sat, trying to sing from a text while people were barely holding in their laughter.

Mahad sighed, seeing Vittel cheering up the disgruntled boy, before going up to sing himself.

The room suddenly went quiet, and Vittel’s voice could better be heard.

A nice, calming tone, clear but not loud and Mahad leaned against the wall, having heard Vittel’s singing a few times before, but he was always happy to hear it again. And this time it wasn’t to cheer themselves up, or to try to ignore a hurting wound. This time it was because it was _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Personal head canon: Ja’far can sing well, just not loud songs or karaoke. You know how some people are good at singing lullabies but nothing else? That sorta thing.


End file.
